Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers! (HAOFFW)
by Lia Alcona
Summary: Here at HAOFFW, we take fan fiction seriously. Learn a variety of new subjects, writing styles, and many more with our wonderful staff, the entire cast of Hetalia! But beware, the school is not all it seems... Kidnapping and death is just the beginning... Hetalia Academy fic. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**So guys, random burst of inspiration strikes again! I was just reading The International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction by Lily Winterwood (great series, you should check it out!) and got inspired to make a similar fic! So, as I'm writing this at 10:27 P.M., Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers!**_

_**EDIT: I HAVE REWRITTEN MOST OF THIS CHAPTER! IT WILL BE A LOT BETTER THAN IT WAS!**_

_**Oh shit, almost forgot the disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia! All I own is my OC's, and myself. Now read, my minions, read!**_

_**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**_

**Chapter 1: Damn it, mailbox! Why can't you just give me good mail!**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" I groaned and hit the alarm clock to turn it off as I turned over and tried to go back to sleep. Key word: _tried_. In other words, I failed miserably. I sighed as I pulled on my Star Trek t-shirt and a random pair of blue jeans as I walked downstairs to get something to eat. I then remembered halfway through my meal of waffles that today was the day I was expecting to get that new shiny thing I ordered. (My new keychain, which had a thing that said 'Draw a circle, that's the earth on it.) I quickly finished my food and head off for the post office.

As I entered the post office, I sensed something... how should I put it... _off_ about the place. The entire building seemed to be holding it's breath. I then did what most Pre-teens my age would do, I shrugged it off and continue my _amazing _trek towards the mailbox.

Anyways, I pulled my keys out of my pocket to unlock the mailbox. After fumbling with the lock a bit, S_tupid mailbox keys, why you no work?_ I managed to unlock the locker shaped box. Inside my mailbox was a huge pile of letters, junk mail, and a message from Canada Post. I quickly threw out the junk mail, quickly scanned the letter from the oh-so-wonderful-thing called Canada Post, only to find out it was just an ad about their new sale on holiday post stamps. That got thrown out too. I then decided to go back home to read through the rest of my mail.

_Yeah, smart choice._

When I reached my house, I sat down in my favourite chair and started sorting through the pile of mail. _Let's see... Bills, bills, Cell Phone ads, coffee and tea coupons, bills, bills, a couple of post cards... and, what's this?_ I stared curiously at the item in question. It was a dark sapphire blue envelope with my initials written on it. _F.I.O._ Fiona Icarus Onix-wing. I stared at it for a minute, wondering if I should open it or not, before curiosity took over, and I carefully opened it. (What, I could reuse it!) I then pulled out the contents, quickly flipping them over so I could read it. I was immediately assaulted by bold text.

**Congratulations! You have been selected as one of the individuals to go to Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers! (HAOFFW for short)**

_Wait, what?_

**Here at HAOFFW, you will learn various skills, such as;**

**- Free Write and Poetry!**

**- World History!**

**- Health Class!**

**- Learn foreign languages!**

**- Physical Education!**

**-And Many More!**

I gave the page a weird look of confusion and a simple bit of are-you-serious.

**All taught by the nations of Hetalia! School starts on Setember second, so fill in the info sheet to sign up now!**

I thought about it for a while. _Okay, so theese are my choices. Go to seventh grade like a normal student, or go to the teacher version of Gakuen Hetalia... Gakuen Hetalia. _I then grinned, happy with my choice, as I then filled in the info.

**Name:** Fiona Icarus Onix-wing.

**Gender: **Female.

**Species: **Ninja.

**Age: **Technically 11, turning twelve this September.

**Physical Description: **About 5'6, 5'7 feet tall, long brown hair, and I have a mark on my face I got from chicken pox when I was younger.

**Languages you speak: **English, and the Canadian dialect of French.

**What languages do you want to learn? **Russian, Japanese, and more French.

**Do you have any fears/phobias/allergies/worst nightmares that we should be aware of? **I have a phobia for bugs, and I'm a alergic to the penicilan family (a group of medicine).

**Valuble Item you are allowed to take with you: **My prized wooden Tachi!

**YOU, IN RELATION TO THE CANON**

**On a scale of 1 to 10, with 1 being 'dimwit who's only there for the hot guys kissing' and 10 being 'total applied history geek', how well acquainted are you with the Hetalia canon? **I'd say a seven.

**Do you watch the anime, read the manga, or both? **I used to only watch the anime, but started reading the manga to see stuff that wasn't included in the Anime.

**English dub: Yay or Nay? **Yay, because they sound more like their country... not as much for Canada though, I can tell you that.

**If you watch the anime, do you watch it raw or subbed? **Subbed, for I sadly do not know Japanese.

**If you read the manga, do you read it raw or translated? **Translated.

**YOU, IN RELATION TO YOUR WORK**

**Why do you write Hetalia fanfiction? **It's pretty nice to just get thoughts out of your head, and then have people give you reviews saying things like; good job!, Can't wait for the next chapter!, and I can't believe how great this is!

**Who is your favourite character and/or lust object? Why? **First of all, ew. Why would I lust over animated characters? I'm only a preteen for ****s sake. However, I'd have to say Romano because of how much he's like me.

**Who is your least favourite character? Why? **Germania, because he looks like he belongs in LOTR, not Hetalia.

**Have you written het? What was the pairing, and why? **I once did an Austria/Hungary pairing, mostly because they look pretty cute together.

**Have you written slash? What was the pairing, and why? **Not for this fandom, it was Kaishin, and I never posted it on fanfiction dot net.

**Have you written a Mary Sue? **Sadly, yes. It was when I first started writing Fanfiction.

**What types of fanfiction do you usually write? **Adventure, humor, modern fantasy, and the occasional hint of romance/suspense.

**Which pairings do you usually write? **I have a single Spamano fic locked up deep in my lost files.

**Least favourite pairings? Why? **Belarus/Russia, because I feel BAD for Russia!

**Have you tried to write poetry? **I once wrote an entire essay in poetry just to piss my teacher off.

**MISCELLANEOUS QUESTIONS**

**Turkey or Greece? **Both, because Turkey is The Phantom Of The Opera, and Greece is the leader of the kitty army!

**America or England? **England, he isn`t as obnoxious.

**Who cooks the best? **England, only because he invented Fish and Chips.

**France: pervert or misunderstood? **Depends on what he`s doing.

**Bad Friends Trio or FrUK family? **Bad Friends.

**Denmark or Prussia? **Denmark, basically anyone from the Nordic 5.

**North Italy or South Italy? **South, you idiots.

**Really short Conformation Contract Of Conformation.**

_By signing this contract, you are placing all of your trust in HAOFFW, therefore we are not responsible for death, injuries, missing limbs, pain in strange spots, or the occasional fever. By signing this, you are agreeing to stay at this school for one year of pain, torture, and/or the occasional blobbing. By signing this, you are basically selling your soul, but I highly doubt any of you are reading this, so I'll just finish. This contract is not broken by death, as we have a machine to bring you back to life._

**Your name here: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**.

I raised an eyebrow at the contract. _I wonder how many people actually READ the contract._ I sighed and signed my name on the line. Then, I suddenly got a burst of inspiration. I quickly scanned the entire form. There was nothing saying I couldn't bring school supplies. I grinned at that, and started packing my bags.

**Okay guys, I will be accepting OC's for this story. If you wish to be part of the story, just fill in the blanks below, and send me a review or PM with the info. Thanks for reading so far!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Physical Description:**

**Language(s) you speak:**

**Language(s) you want to learn:**

**Pairings you ship:**

**Pairings you hate:**

**Fav. Character:**

**Fav. Color:**

**Valuble Item:**

**Least Fav. Character:**


	2. Main Characters Chosen, OC still allowed

**Hey guys! I cannot believe that I got this many Reviews in... about nine hours! Anyways, before I show the people I chose to be main characters, there are a few things I am going to go over. Number 1 and 2 you don't really need to read.**

**1: As I was re-reading the chapter, searching for glaringly obvious mistakes, I noticed that my character was hardly reacting at all. Sooo... a little explanation for this. My **_**actual**_** alarm clock goes off at 6:50 AM every weekday morning. I'm going to use this as the time Fiona's alarm clock goes off. Once she starts to head for the post office, it is about 7:20 AM. When she discovers the letter, it is about 7:45 AM. My OC is the type of person who isn't productive until 8:30 AM. Now that we've cleared that up, next point!**

**2: The only thing I actually used for this Fic that was used in IAHF, is the original concept of Hetalia fans being taught by nations at an academy, okay? Even though I might give slight references to IAHF, I won't directly rip it off.**

**3: Even if you are not one of the main characters, you will most likely still have an appearence as one of the students unless you didn't give me enough info for me to make you a character.**

**Okay, have you read all that? Good, now let's not waste anymore time.**

**Fiona's roommate in HAOFFW will be...**

**Mikea Snow from InsertAnAwesomeUsernameHere! This is her entry form:**

Name: Mikea "Mickey" Snow

Age: 14

Species: That's for me know and you to find out :D (I will leave this to you

to make up.)

Physical Description: About 5'4" (Yes I'm short deal with it.), medium length

curly dark brown hair, and I wear glasses.

Languages I speak:English, and a bit of french.

Languages I want to learn: Italian, Norwegian, and Japanese.

Parings you ship: Because I ship alot of parings I'm just gonna put down my

top 3 :3 UsUk, Spamano, and DenNor.

Parings you hate: Any incest and Fruk. Oh and RusAme.

Favourite character: Norway.

Favourite colour: Silver

Valuable Item: My dog, she's 7.5 pounds of white fluff and terror!

Least Favourite Character: I don't think I dislike any of the characters but I guess if I have to choose one it would be... *pause for dramatic effect* ... Seychelles.

**Next character! The first person to review... Amy Ryker by Pachimew! Her entry form:**

Name: Amy Ryker

Age: 13

Species: Um, human? What else could I be?

Physical Description:

Language(s) you speak: English and assorted bits of Japanese such as 'Hai', 'Konichiwa', 'sayonara', and 'Neko'...

Language(s) you want to learn: JAPANESE. TEACH ME JAPANESE! And Italian, too...

Pairings you ship: Spanamo, GerIta, ocasionally Itastien (Italy x Liechtenstien), AusHun, PruCan, DenNor SuFin, Giripan, and RoChu.

Pairings you hate: None, really...no particular grudges, at least.

Fav. Character: Canada

Fav. Color: Gold

Valuble Item: America and Canada hetalia key chain

Least Fav. Character: None, because they're all awesome. But if I had to choose, I'd say France.

**This one really cracked me up! (In a non-violent way) Alice Hexiblitz Resurrexit by Hex The Ninja! Her entry form:**

Name: Alice Hexiblitz Resurrexit, Hex for short

Age: Fourteen

Species: NINJA! :D Oh, uh, I mean human.

Physical Description: About 5'7, average build, but I'm not all that strong. T.T I have shoulder length hair that I dye a dark purple, but my real hair colour is brown.

Language(s) you speak: English and French (Canadian)

Language(s) you want to learn: Hm... Japanese, German... Maybe Italian too.

Pairings you ship: GerIta! :D

Pairings you hate: Germansect. Just... WHY?!

Fav. Character: Germany! :D

Fav. Color: Really dark purple or black

Valuble Item: My District Twelve Tribute wristband. It reminds me of my little brother, and it's just cool!

Least Fav. Character: Hm... Probably Austria. When I get angry, I always imagine throwing a pudding cup at him...

**This one didn't leave a last name, so I made one for her! Bree Vrăjitoare**** by a guest that deserved the chance! Her entry form:**

Name: Bree **Vrăjitoare**

Age: 12

Species: Witch (No, seriously. She's kinda like a slightly less magical England. She CAN see magical beings. c:)

Physical Description: Tall and slender. Long, wavy almost-black hair. Slightly paler than normal skin. Daring, playful, mischievous smile that can turn evil if you cross her. Character trait, sorry: Acts high and mighty and uses fear to control people. It works. Still has a soft side and truly cares about others.

Languages You Speak: English, French, some Japanese, Romanian

Languages You Want To Learn: Way more Japanese, Italian, Polish

Pairings You Ship: FrUK (hardcore), Spamano, PruCan, PruHun, HungaryRomania, GerIta, NorIce (screw DenNor), PoLiet, LietBel, Giripan, RoChu (YES), probably more I forgot. :P

Pairings You Hate: USUK, Ameripan (NO WAY), AmeCan, RusAme, NiChu, Prumano, Germancest, Itacest, Franada (No. Just no.), and more things I probably forgot. XD

Fav. Character: You seriously expect me to answer this? Fine. Norway, France, Italy, Preußen, Canada, Japan, England, Iceland, America, Finland. And so many more...

Fav. Color: Chartreuse and pink. Also black is cool.

Valuable Item: My black cat Ivory. (Let pets be allowed please? ;)

Least Fav. Character: Rome. We have bad history. You don't want to know.

**Last but not least, Lizzie Fisher by Italy has a Pasta gun! Here is her entry form:**

Name: Lizzie Fisher

Age: 14

Species: Immortal Human

Physical Description: Long straight blonde hair with red ribbons and blue eyes pale skin and is kind of short like about 5'0 and thin. Don't call her short or she'll start acting like Edward Elric. She is very cheerful and gives anyone she meets a positive vibe. Can be serious when need to be.

Language(s) you speak: Fluent in German, Italian, Japanese, and French. Is a very fast learner...

Language(s) you want to learn: Russian

Pairings you ship: likes all parings

Pairings you hate: None

Fav. character: North Italy

Fav. Color: blue

Valuable Item: North Italy Plushie that she made herself

Least Fav. Character: None but if I had to choose... probably Austria.

**I hope to see some bright spirits in the future, but until then, welcome to HAOFFW!**

**P.S.: I am still admitting characters, so feel free to send one in!**


	3. Let the story begins!

**Ugh... do you know how hard it is to categorize everyone I have so far into a class? It's pretty much like trying to squeeze a football through a drainpipe. Anyways, here is chapter 2 of HAOFFW!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obssesed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter 2- How am I supposed to survive a entire YEAR here?**_

A few hours later...

I had completely forgotten about the academy form, and was happily playing on my 3Ds. However, if I had paid any attention to the envelope, I would have seen it glow a bright purple before vanishing. I knew I was forgetting something, but I didn't know what.

Getting bored of the game I was playing, I looked up and scanned my eyes across the room. I suddenly stopped when I noticed the date on my calender across the room.

"OH SHIT! School starts in a few days!" I yelped and ran to my room to get all my stuff packed together, when I remembered that I was going to that academy thing instead of grade seven. I literally felt my shoulders relax when I thought of something.

_How am I supposed to get there in the first place? _I thought about it for a few minutes. _Eh, if they have the magic to get the Hetalia characters into the real world, then they probably have some strange way to get me there. _I shrugged at my own comment and decided to check if I had everything I needed.

_**September 2nd, 2013. First Day of School:**_

_Whoa... _I gazed upwards towards the building in front of me. It was a huge, fancy three-story academy with more windows than I could count. It seemed to emit a sense of old age, even though it couldn't be more than ten years old. I glanced around me. There was a lot of people of all ages, height, genders, and sizes. Though there were a few of them that stuck out to me. Far ahead in front of me, there was a short girl with curly brown hair and small but fancy silver pixie wings, to the right of me there was a girl about my height that was kind of disappearing into the crowd, and a tall girl near me who was petting a black cat and practically glowed with a strange aura.

"Ahem." The voice of someone clearing their throat through a microphone got my attention.

"As you all should know, I, Mr. Alph, invited you all to this academy for an entire year. However, with this priveledge comes a few rules. First of all, there is to be no running in the halls. Second of all, you are not to use electronic devices without permission being granted to you. Third of all, inbetween 9:30 PM and 6:30 AM, you are not permitted to leave your dorm room unless a) you have been told by a teacher to leave, or b) you have astrology class with Greece. And last of all, the staff quarters are strictly off limits to students. Anybody caught trying to get in will immediatly be suspended of certain rights for a period of time. Do I make myself clear?" A loud chorus of "Yes " Echoed throughout the area.

"Good. Near the front door there is a billboard showing where your dorm room is, and who you will be sharing it with. Schedules will be handed out during dinner. You are dismissed."

_Oh boy, _I thought. _How will I manage to survive for an entire YEAR at this school?_

**Okay guys, I just finished this chapter, so what do you think of it? A little message to InsertAnAwesomeUsernameHere, you didn't leave what species you were, so you are part pixie! Mwahahahahaha! The main eight classes that are going to be featured in the next few chapters are these.**

**Historical fiction 101 taught by Japan, English and Grammar taught by Germany, Physical Education taught by Switzerland, Traditions around the world taught by , French taught by France and Canada, Art taught by Spain and , Health taught by America and England, and Mathmatics taught by... South Korea. If you haven't sent in an OC yet, you may put what class you want to be in. So, until next time, peace out!**


	4. Chappie Three!

**HAHA! Second chapter in one day! As I have been adding onto my Master Class List, I noticed that it was pretty boring. Soooo... I decided to add optional classes for your OC, classes that don't use your up your normal classes. Kind of like clubs, but not quite. At the end of the chapter I'll give out the options, but until then, enjoy!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter three- Schedules are confusing... Very confusing.**_

After about ten minutes of pushing past people, I reached the board and found my name. I was apparently sharing a dorm with someone called Mikea Snow, and my dorm room number was 3sy. I held back a laugh at the number, and then headed towards my dorm. When I finally reached it, (I had to walk up four sets of stairs to get to the right floor) there was nobody else in the hall. Honestly, I was kind of nervous. I mean, come on! What if my dorm buddy was a stuck up b****? Sighing, I opened the door.

What I saw next surprised me. My dorm was a large, octogon shaped room with a decent sized skylight in the center of the roof, making it feel like we were in a magical cavern. The walls were a nice shade of dark blue, and there were four twin sized beds against different walls of the room. A door against one of the walls lead to what I assumed was the washroom. I sighed and walked over to one of the beds so I could unpack. It appeared that my dorm mate hadn't arrived yet. A few minutes later, the door to the hallway slammed open on it's hinges.

"Oh... my... god, that... was... a nightmare!" A female voice panted from behind me. I turned around and saw the pixie girl from earlier.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, getting up to walk towards her.

"I'm okay... just... exausted from running up all those stairs." She answered me, slowly recovering. "I'm assuming... you're... Fiona?" she half asked half stated. I nodded.

"And you must be Mikea." I answered. She shook her head.

"Call me Mickey." I nodded.

"Okay Mickey, what time are we supposed to go down to the dining hall place again?" I asked.

"At about 8 PM. Why do you ask?" She glanced at me. _So we have about an hour to get everything unpacked... _I thought.

"Let's just spend the time we have to get unpacked." I told her.

"Fine by me."

**Okay, I just finished! I wanted to get this out now so I'm not behind schedule... and speaking of schedules, I'll give you guys a list of optional classes! So... we have;**

**Weaponry with the Nordic 5,**

**Ninja Skills with Japan,**

**Theater with England, (Inside joke, I bet an internet cookie to whoever can understand the joke)**

**Japanese with Japan, (duh)**

**Pranks with ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA,**

**Piano with Austria,**

**Cooking with France and the world,**

**and How to Annoy Siblings with Sealand!**

**If you have submitted an OC, or are going to submit an OC, please fill in what main class you want to appear in, and/or what optional class you want to take. Until next time, Hasta La Pasta!**


	5. Oh ma gerd shortest chapter ever!

**Mwahahahahaha! I have a new record! Anyways, I am writing this chapter today to break my old record for amount of chapters in one day. As a little warning, during chapter ten I am going to switch over to present tense. So be warned! Anyways, the new chapter of HAOFFW!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter four- My schedule sucks.**_

As Mickey and I raced down the stairs to the dining hall, completely ignoring the weird looks people gave us, I seemed to have completely fogotten all of my worries. We both reached the bottom at the same time, yelling "FIRST!" before realizing everyone was watching us.

"Uh..." We both stuttered in unison. We then both sheepishly walked off to a table. It was an empty table with six chairs, as it was a round table. We sat straight across from eachother at the table. A while later some other kids came to sit next to us. In the short period of time between, we had gotten food from the buffet-like table in the middle of the room, so we were a bit too busy eating to look up and see the other kids.

"Soo..." I looked up to see shining blue eyes staring at me.

"Ah!" I almost fell out of my chair in shock.

"I think you shocked her, Amy." A smooth, deep female voice echoed out of seemingly nowhere. I looked over in the direction of the voice and saw the tall black-haired girl from earlier, still petting her cat.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" I saw the invisible girl from earlier. Back then, I couldn't tell what her hair color was. Now I could tell it was a dark purple with a lighter sheen.

"Hey! She's just trying to help!" The invisible girl started arguing with a short blonde-haired girl.

"Um... you were saying?" I weakly asked the person who started it, a girl just taller than me with golden-brown hair. She immediately went into superhyperfastamzinglyspeedy chat mode.

"Hi! My name's Amy! Amy Ryker! I'm thirteen years old, LOVE Hetalia, I'm American, my favorite color is gold, my favorite hetalia character is Canada! Did I mention I'm American?"

"Ugh... yes?" I answer her. _If this is what American fangirls are like, I am going to DIE here._

"OKAY! WHO ARE YOU?" She practically screamed into my ears. I rubbed them as I told her.

"My name is Fiona Onix-wing, I'm from Alberta, Canada, I'm Eleven- almost twelve, and my favorite Hetalia character is Southern Italy." I slowly told her that as if she was a small child.

"Cool! These are my dorm mates Alice AKA Hex," She pointed to the invisible girl. "Bree," she pointed to the tall girl with the cat. "and Lizzie!" She pointed to the blonde, who had finally stopped arguing with Hex. "And together, we're awesome!" She finished.

The rest of the evening we spent talking to each other about ourselves. In no time at all, it was time for us to get our schedules. When they handed me mine, my eyes widened.

**Fiona's Schedule**

7:00-8:50 AM: Dining Hall is open.

9:00-10:00 AM: Historical Fiction 101

10:00-10:45 AM: English and grammar

10:45-11:25 AM: PE

11:25-12:30 AM: Traditions around the world

12:30- 1:10 PM: Dining Hall for lunch

1:10-2:00 PM: French

2:00-3:00 PM: Art

3:00-4:00 PM: On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday Health, other days is math.

4:00-6:00 PM: Options

6:00-8:00 PM: Free time.

8:00-9:30 PM: Dining hall is open.

9:30 PM-6:30 AM: Quiet time.

_How the FrUk am I supposed to survive this?!_

**Okay, for the people who's OCs I used, did I do an okay job? I just started this fic, so it will most likely get better, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. Oh and, all I have to say is...**

**WH4T NOW?**


	6. Happy New Years!

**Okay guys, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Besides that, I am actually going to mention the first... four classes in this chapter, and might include the lunch break. Until then, enjoy!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter five- damn it, I want to go back to bed!**_

I woke up to an alarm beeping. I stretched my arm out to turn it off, when my hand touched nothing but thin air. That's when I realized that I was at HAOFFW. I opened my eyes to look at the clock, (Mickey had already turned it off.) and saw that it read 7:02 AM. I groaned and rolled over so I could try to go back to sleep. Apparently Mickey would have nothing of it.

"Get up Fiona!" she yelled at me. I sighed and sat up. As I stepped onto the brown carpeted floor, I wasn't expecting to be jumped by a small, white, and fluffy creature. I looked down and saw Silver, Mickey's dog, attempting to rip up my Doctor Who pajama pants. I pulled him off of me and put him on the floor FAR away from me. I then got dressed.

"So..." I began, trying to start a conversation. "What are you first four classes?" She looked over to me.

"Historical Fiction, English and Grammar, PE, and Traditions Around The World. Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"So in other words, we have the same classes." I stated, starting to open the door to go to the dining hall.

"I guess so.

_**First Class- Historical Fiction 101**_

"Hey guys!" I heard Lizzie call out to me.

"Hey Lizzie, I didn't know you were in Historical Fiction!" I waved to her from across the room. I saw Japan at the head of the class, looking ready to start. I quickly tried to shush everybody.

"Today class," Japan started speaking, "We will be going over the basics of Historical Fiction. Can someone give me an example of Historical Fiction?" A black haired girl in the back raised her hand. "Yes, Hana?"

"Hetalia!" She called out.

"Correct. Now can someone give the difference between real history, and historical fiction?" He asked. A raven haired girl near me raised her hand. "Yes, Liliana?"

"Real history actually happened, historical fiction is something someone wrote about a point in history that didn't actually happen." She recited, not even looking up from a notebook she was drawing in.

"Also correct." The words started to melt together as the class went by. _This class was more boring then I thought it would be..._

_**Second Class! English and Grammar!**_

Even before I reached the classroom I knew I was screwed. A brown haired girl ran out of the classroom with a large bruise on her face, trying not to cry.

When I entered the class, the first thing Germany did was yell at us to sit down, and 'shut up!' Of course, we did. Germans can be scary when they want to be. Then he began drilling us for proper grammar in class. _Geez, grammar nazi much? _I looked over to see the usually snarky and happy Hex trembling in her seat like a leaf. _And she said her favorite character was Germany... _I then sighed as I was forced to sit through torture.

_**Third Class... PE:**_

Our little group was almost all together, exept for Hex, as she was in Math right now. Anyways, all I can really say is that we ran like hell trying not to get shot.

_**Fourth Class! Traditions Around The World, Ve~~~**_

Throughout this class, I was extremely bored listening to the bouncy Italian. At least there was that cool dude next to me. I think his name was Darkside, but I'm not sure. _I mean, who would actually be named Darkside?_ **(No offence, EnterTheDarkSide!) **Groaning, I had to sit through the ENTIRE class.

**So, HAPPY NEW YEARS AGAIN, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but right now, Imma go get some slee- who am I fooling? I'm staying up 'till midnight! So anyways, I hope I did a good job! So,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	7. NEW CHAPPIE! YAY ME!

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I am a bit late on the updating, but I was really sick yesterday and I didn't feel like writing. However, I saw some reviews that had questions I wanted to adress before I started the chapter.**

**Lady Loss: **_This story is acceptable. It is rather short, but you update quickly, I'll praise that fact. My biggest wonder of the story is how are you certain that you are getting the personality right? You don't ask for the characters personality. How are you able to know their personality without asking? Please do not think that I am displeased with the story, I enjoy the story greatly. I must say sorry, if I made you believed that I did not enjoy your story. _

_Merci et au revoir_

**Well... the way I actually get their personality is not as simple or hard as it seems. What I really do is pay attention to the way they organized their text when they send in their OC. That is most likely what they would talk like in the story. I then combine all of the facts they gave me together to make habits, other OC's they probably wouldn't get along as well with, and who their best friends would be. It's just like that.**

**EnterTheDarkSide:** **I would love the help!**

**And thanks to EVERYONE who has stayed with me ever since I started! Now, onto the story!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter six- Why me?**_

As we were sitting at the same table we did last night, (Hex had oh-so-kindly dubbed it the round table) we were talking about how terrifying our classes were.

"... and then, he went all 'shut up or I'll give you detention for a month!' Of course, I did, but just so I could try to tackle-hug him later!" Yeah... it turns out that Hex was more of a chatterbox than Amy.

"And, of course, you failed." I commented. She drooped slightly.

"Yeah..." We talked about random stuff until the bell rang for next period.

_**(I was really sick while I wrote this, so I didn't include the rest of the school day. I'll just skip to options.)**_

_**Time skip: 4:00 PM**_

I sighed as I walked the halls to my options. I honestly didn't know why South Korea was chosen to lead mathmatics. He was pretty much trying to grope anyone in the front row. Thank god I was in the back. I looked at the options for today. Let's see, Weaponry with the Nordic 5, or How To Annoy siblings with Sealand... I'm obviously going for weaponry, since I'm pretty good at the other one.

As I walked into class, I immediatly noticed the Darkside person from before, Mickey, Amy, and a bunch of students I didn't recognize. I calmly sat down and waited for the Nordics to arrive. (They had been teaching Folktale and Legends, but who cares about that?)

When they finally arrived, they were swarmed with fangirls. Now, I myself was a huge Nordic 5 fangirl, but I didn't feel like getting my head chopped off by Denmark's axe as they shooed the fangirls away. I carefully fingered my wood tachi between my fingers, ready to trip anyone who tried to randomly jump the nordics. Norway then calmly walked to the front of the classroom and began speaking in his normal, bored tone.

"Now class, before we start, we need to go over the basics. Can someone tell me what the difference between a wood weapon and a metal weapon?" My hand immediately shot up. I knew this! "Yes Fiona?"

"Metal weapons are more meant for slashing and stabbing, while wood weapons are for hitting and pounding. The exeption to this rule is training weapons, which are usually wooden in order to cause less self-inflicted injuries." I stated in one breath, looking around the class.

"Correct." The rest of class was mostly going over stuff I already knew, but I paid attention anyways, ready to learn anything I didn't know like the weapon weirdo I was.

_**Time skip: 8:00 PM**_

I yawned as I lazily trudged towards the dining hall, not noticing what was going on around me, nor caring. When I reached the round table though, I started to notice something. Instead of a nice, happy, and loud atmosphere, there was a tense one full of quiet whispers and worried glances sent around. Sensing it would probably be bad to be loud in this situation, I leaned over the table and whispered, "What happened?" Bree was the first one to respond. She spoke in a very grave voice.

"A student has gone missing."

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUN! CLIFFY! I **_**REALLY **_**apologize for not updating sooner, but I was really sick and didn't feel like writing. However, I'll try and make another chapter today to make up for it.**

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE! Sometime later this month, I will have a draw to make two non-main characters main characters. It has to do with the fact that there are four beds in Fiona's and Mickey's dorm, but only two are occupied. I will use ALL the OC's submitted to me! Got it? Please send in an OC if you haven't already, and feel free to leave feedback, either good or bad. That's all I have to say, so...**

**WH4T NOW?**


	8. The Conspiracies begin

**Sooooooooo... I have a VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR a girl named BAILEY.**

**So, Bailey, someone I know sent you an email linking you to this story. She was talking in third person, therefore I must be talking in third person, therefore YOU MUST BE TALKING IN THIRD PERSON, so in other words, WE MUST BE THE SAME PERSON! Yeah... sorry about that random bout of insanity. I'm a bit high on sugar at the time of writing this (as myself, a girl actually named Fionah). Bailey, I mean no offence for using an OC of you in this story, I was just really bored and couldn't think of anyone better.**

**Now that that's over, enjoy!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter seven- WHAT?!**_

"What?!" I reeled back in shock as I tried not to be loud. Bree nodded.

"Yes. The student's name is Bailey, she's that short girl that was messing with France by stealing his keys, remember?" I slowly nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Well, at around 3 PM, when she was in Historical Fiction, she stepped outside of the class for a minute to go and grab some files from the photo-copy room. She never came back." I blinked.

"What if she just got lost?" I asked. She shook her head in the negative.

"If she had just gotten lost, they would have _found _her by now. She's nowhere, not even the staff area or the abandoned music room." **(1) **The rest of the meal was spent in an uncomfortable silence. I couldn't help but feel that I knew the girl that went missing, outside of sharing some of our classes.

Once we got back to our dorm, Mickey glared at me.

"Start talking." She commanded. I was slightly confused.

"About what?" I asked her. Her glare deepened.

"You know very damn well what! I'm talking about the girl! You know something. Something that the rest don't..." She hissed. I started to get kind of nervous. Sure, I might only have known her for a little while, but I can _tell _this isn't normal for her. I started to back up towards my bed, where my tachi was stashed under my pillow.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about..." _Great, now I was stuttering... As if that doesn't scream to most people 'I KNOW SOMETHING!' _I continued backing up until my hand felt the sheath of the tachi.

"Oh really?" She grinned a dangerous grin and got closer. I acted on instinct and yanked my tachi out from under the pillow, hitting her over the head with it. When I hit her, I could of sworn I saw a puff of black... stuff come out of her mouth, but when I blinked, it was gone. I simply shrugged it off and focused on the suddenly confused teen who was now holding her head in pain.

"OW! What was that for? That hurt! When did we even get up here?" My eyes widened for the tenth time this day.

"Um... this might take a while to explain..." When I finished explaining the situation, her expression was one of pure shock.

"Shouldn't we tell someone?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Only if we see England or any of the 'magic' countries we'll tell them, and only them. Got it?" She nodded. "Good, now let's get some sleep. We still have an entire week of school to go."

**And the conspiracies begin!**

**(1)- Ouran Reference!**

** Hope you liked the chapter, and as always,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	9. Extra Insight 1

**So, this isn't really a long or very descriptive chapter. It's more like a little bit of insight into what is **_**really**_** going on. Anyone who can figure out what happened before the tenth chapter is released gets an one-shot with whatever pairing or whatever they like. Now, read my minions, READ!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Extra Insight 1**_

Soon. Soon he would be able to escape this hell-hole called life. But first, he had to take care of unfinished business. His eyes shone with anger and lust for the blood of those who dared neglect him. He glanced at the group of unconscious, tied up students. _Soon, those nations will regret ever neglecting me!_

**I bet at least someone will figure out the whole picture before that comes out, so... if you have a guess for what might be going on, leave a review using the box below! Until next time, **

**WH4T NOW?**


	10. Chapter Eight- Homecoming Dance Part 1

**I AM BACK! Anyways, just finished a shit ton of homework and am now writing this. The winning people for the question of 'What's Going On?' Is in third place, MissSerendipity2013, in second place, momiji101, both of which could figure out the name but not much else. However, in first place... Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin! This was his comment: **_I've got it!_

_The kidnapper, after a long life of being ignored, is going to committ suicide because of how forgotten he was. But, before he committs suicide, he kidnaps and drugs a bunch of students and places them in a room, where he plans to kill them._

_Did I win? :?_

**Yes, yes you did! The one-shots will be written whenever I have time, and the name of the country is one most people never remember... Sri Lanka! So... enjoy!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter eight- Homecoming da- Shit. I'm screwed.**_

_**Two weeks later: (September 17th)**_

I grinned as I raced through the halls towards our next class. It had become all but a habit to run through the halls, usually calling out offensive stuff. The school had decided to go back to normal... however, I haven't forgotten, and from the way the teachers act, they haven't too. As I passed by classes, I saw something new on the office billboard. I came to a complete halt so I could read it. It was blue with a yellow curtain design near the edges, (those were the school colors) and had bold, shiny golden letters on it. It read;

***HOMECOMING DANCE THIS OCTOBER! ORDER YOUR TICKETS NOW!***

_Wait... homecoming da- Shit. I'm screwed. _I thought as I suddenly started running to catch up with my 'group'. _I'd better go and ask them if they know about this... probably not._

"Hey guys!" I yelled, catching their attention.

"What the _hell_ is it? You know 'cause from the way you're running...?" Amy looked at my state and grinned. I ignored the grin and sped out what I had to say with the small amount of air I had in my system.

"OhgodHomecomingDanceandwedon 'thaveanybodytogowithwe'resooooooscrewed!" Hex looked at me funny.

"Fiona, we don't speak cursive..." I facepalmed at that and repeated my sentence, only not as fast.

"Oh god Homecoming Dance and we don't have anybody to go with. We're soooooo screwed!" Lizzie was the first to react.

"Fruk!" _Well... that's one way of voicing your opinion... _I shrugged off the thought and looked at the other's reactions. Most of them were expressions of happiness or slightly widened eyes *coughBreecough* basically the direct opposite of Lizzie and I. Amy kind of creeped me out though. Her eyes were full of a devious glint, and a grin was covering two fifths of her face.

"Well... this will be fun..." I slowly inched away from her, ready for anything. "PARTAYYYYYYY!" Damn, I was over five meters away and it _STILL _hurt my ears. I rubbed them as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, and began jotting something down, laughing mischievously all the way. I sighed as I facepalmed and started jogging towards class. Things were still the same... for now.

**AND THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY, FOLKS! I made a few minor references in this chapter, not that I expect you to find all of them, since they are more inside jokes than anything. So... until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	11. THIS WAS DONE IN SCHOOL! IT IS CLEAN-ish

**Okay guys, a little bit of info before I start. Fiona, Hex, Bree, Amy, and Lizzie are going to Chemistry, which Mickey is NOT in. The reason Lizzie freaked was because she didn't have anything to wear. Fiona freaked out because she has barely any clue what Homecoming was. Now that I cleared that up, enjoy!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter Nine- Homecoming Dance part 2: What the heck is Homecoming?**_

As I walked back to my dorm, I remembered that Mickey doesn't know about... _that _yet. I glanced over my shoulder.

"Hey Mickey?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Well..." I began, not sure where to start. "There's a Homecoming dance..." She freaked out.

"WHAT?! When?" I sighed at her as I rubbed my ears... again.

"It's at the beggining of October. Why?" Her eyes widened.

"We have to help them! Come on! Come on!" She started dragging me towards the dorm, deeming that I _simply COULDN'T _wallk on my own. Once we reached our dorm, she pulled out a notepad. I felt my eye visibly twitch. _What IS it with people pulling things out of nowhere today? _She then started making plans for design, food, location in the school, and loads of other s***.

"-And you'll help me, right?" I blinked at the sudden change in lecture.

"Ughhhhhh..." She seemed to take this as a yes.

"Yay! You'll help!" I groaned and facepalmed. Some things never change.

**How was it? You likey? You leave review! I literally wrote this at school, so it's pretty short. Anyways,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	12. Brain, why you no work?

**Okay, my mind is kind of a blank, so this chapter will be short, and it is yet another extra insight. If you have any GREAT ideas that should appear in the next chapter, leave it in a review, or PM me. That's all for now, so CIAO!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Extra Insight 2**_

It wasn't always like this. _He _wasn't always like this.

He had grown up along side that prankster India. Even though their countries weren't connected, he still used to spend lots of time with him. Everyone saw him. Everyone was friends with him.

But then, that _BASTARD _England took him away from his home. Then he had no friends. He was always ignored. Then, even when he got his independence, nobody could remember him. It was like he was GODDAMN CANADA! For centuries he was mistaken as part of India, not the republic he actually was.

Now, even as he feels the searing pain on his wrists as he cuts into them, he still thinks it was better than being ignored. He grins in devious pain as he pulls the razerblade away from his wrist and flings it to the other side of the room. He couldn't let himself die now. He still needed to extract some revenge on the others.

**So... I used a LOT of looking up shit for this, and it looks a bit into the past of Sri Lanka. As I quote from the top of the page, If you have any GREAT ideas that should appear in the next chapter, leave it in a review, or PM me! Bye, and **

**WH4T NOW?**


	13. PLOT TWIST OF BAD LUCK! I BLAME 13!

**Joseph, Wyatt, and all the other weirdos in my class, I DID NOT HACK THIS! IF YOU WANT AN ACCOUNT, YOU JUUST HAVE TO HIT THE GODDAMN SIGN UP BUTTON! IT'S JUST THAT EASY! (_) There is a change in perspective! It will now be in present tense! Be happy! Now, as I writing this, wherever you are, enjoy!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter ten- TO THE PRESENT TENSE!**_

_**OCTOBER 1st: Three days before Homecoming...**_

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" My eyes shoot open as I rub my ears. Do alarm clocks _always _have to be so loud? I sigh as I pull myself out of bed, and head down to the dining hall, pulling on some random clothes out of my dresser as I walk down.

I grin as I see the others in a similar form. _Looks like they are tired from 'helping' out, *coughtheywereforcedtocough* too. _I sit down just as Lizzie starts a conversation.

"So... I'm assuming you all have an outfit?" We all nod. "Well... now all we need is some make-up, and you guys should be good to go!"

"More like ready for the red carpet..." I joke. She looks offended.

"HEY!" I grin as we spend the rest of the day throwing comments at each other whenever we get the chance.

_**TIME SKIP: 8 PM**_

During today, Lizzie and I had used probably over 200 playful insults, and were pretty much insult-less at this point, so we called it a draw. As we start a conversation about our classes, I start to notice something. Where there is usually the hyperactive voice of Mickey, that space is now silent. I look around the table curiously, but she is nowhere to be seen.

"Uhhhhh... guys?" I ask, breaking up the conversation.

"What?" They all look at me in surprise.

"Where did Mickey go?"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Well, if you like this, leave a review or send a PM telling what you think about the story! If you don't like, feel free to tell me what I could improve on! It will really help in the future! Anyways,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	14. Meanwhile

**A tall, brown haired girl is typing on a small Aspire One Netbook. Meanwhile, her loyal / faithful followers have NO clue how old she is, where she lives, or what she looks like. They can only judge her by her writing, not her looks. This is coming from the tall brown haired girl, the writer of this fanfic.. I had been brutally harrassed from the moment I started Kindergarten, to the moment I left Fourth grade. I was left out because I was different, because the school I attended was racist, and nobody did anything about it. If you suffer from bullying at your school, speak out! I didn't, and I had to go to a school in a whole other CITY in order to get away from them. Bullying is bad, but not doing anything about it is worse. Everyone around us, including you, will get bullied at one point in your life. Don't let it get to you. Don't be like all those poor sucide victims. Stay strong. Now that I'm finished with that, enjoy!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter 11- Meanwhile...**_

_**Meanwhile... A hour earlier:**_

Mickey was sulking. It wasn't like it wasn't normal for her, she usually sulked when nobody was paying attention. But this sulk was different. It wasn't the usual you-guys-are-hopeless sulk, it was more of an I-want-to-die-in-a-hole sulk.

_There they go again! Leaving me alone, kicking me to the side like a lost toy, It's like I don't BELONG in their group! What makes them think that it's okay to ignore me all the time? What if I ignored them all the time? How would they feel? Horrible, right? Of course! But, of course, they don't give a damn about little, ugly, stupid, dumb Mickey! I swear I w-_

"Hey." Mickey was snapped out of her thoughts by someone's voice in the empty hallway. She twirled around and saw a tall, brunette with a deep tan standing in the hallway wearing a nice quality black hoodie, some white Nike sneakers, and a pair of blue jeans. "You look sad. What's up?" She sighed, for some reason deciding to tell the man.

"My friends are ignoring me again." He looked at her with a glint of recognition. "They used to always play with me, we used to do everything together. My roommate and I were practically unseperable. Now, however, they have started to ignore me in favor of OTHER things, like popularity." She sighed in slight depression.

"I know how you feel, I've had it happen to me... Why don't you come with me, so we can discuss this further, because a hallway isn't exactly the best place to hold a conversation, right?" She nodded and followed him into an abandoned classroom. Once they got inside the classroom, Mickey barely registered him locking the door behind them. He slowly turned towards Mickey with an evil glint in his eye.

"Uh... why are you looking at me like th-" Mickey began, but a pair of lips cut her off mid-sentence. She immediately began squirming, but didn't get far as something cold pierced her skin and brought darkness to her.

**So... on Sunday, I'm doing the draw for originally TWO new main characters, but because I decided that Mickey would go missing, there are now THREE open spots for main characters! So... please leave a review or PM me what you think about this series! Anyways,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	15. HOMECOMING FINALE

**Uh... my bro is in the room while I write this. I'm playing The Stereotypes Song and he's going all WTF at me. Anyways, I now have to play with him on ROBLOX and I'm going all WTF back at him. Anyways, after spending a couple hours playing (a few), here's the next chapter!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter 12- HOMECOMING DANCE FINALE**_

_**October Fourth, Day Of The Homecoming Dance:**_

I sigh as I place the last piece of my outfit on. Ever since Mickey went missing, our group was traumatized. We searched for her all over, until deeuming that she was gone. However, even though the incident burdened us, we decided to try and live our lives to the fullest until someone else close to us goes missing.

Even if it meant going along with Amy's plan. The day she found out about the homecoming dance, she immediately began making a master plan to make it the best (most likely only for us) dance ever. It began with us disguising ourselves.

I look in the mirror at my outfit. It APPEARED to be a long, fancy sapphire blue dress, but it was simply a piece of fabric covering my REAL outfit. Underneath the fabric, I was wearing a black tank top with neon blue sci-fi designs on it, and a matching skort*****. On my face, however, is the real piece of art. A fancy blue eye mask with gold designs decorates my face, that curls up the left side of my face like a flame******. I grin as I walk out of my dorm, ready to meet the others.

_**Hex's POV:**_

I grin as I put on my mask. This is SOOOOOO going to be the best Homecoming ever! My mask is a purple and gold mask with purple and gold glitter swirly thingies on it******. It's really cool! I chuckle lightly as I walk out of the stall, starting to run towards the meeting place. I am SO ready for this!

_**Bree's POV:**_

I smirk as I pull my mask onto my face. No matter how I seem, I'm actually just a normal girl who loves partying and magic. I adjust the pocket mirror so I can see my mask better. It is a pink mask with sparkly pink and black swirls on it, and with a black fabric border******. I grin, happy with my outfit as I walk out to meet the others.

_**Lizzie's POV:**_

I smile to myself as I place my mask carefully onto my face. Amy had chosen well with my mask. My mask is a sky blue mask that pales to a whiteish-blue at the edges, and has silver swirls decorating it. I smile a bit warmer, and saunter out to the meeting place.

_**Amy's POV:**_

Let's see... glitter, check. Makeup, check. Gay ray*******, check. iPod and connecting cord, check. Mask and outfit, double check. I smile as I touch my mask. It's a gold and white mask with gold swirls adorning it******. _Hah, I bet my friends would be surprised I even know what adorning means... speaking of friends, where are they? _Almost immediately, as if on my cue, all four members of our group (besides me of course) walk into the meeting place from different entryways.

_**Fiona's POV:**_

I walk into the meeting place, and seeing the others walk in around the same time, decide to scan their outfits. Together as a group a couple weeks ago, we had decided on the 'real' outfits, but I had no clue what the 'fake' dresses looked like, or their masks until now.

Hex is now wearing a simple black elbow sleeve dress as her 'fake' outfit, but her real outfit is a black mini dress with dark purple ninjas fighting on the left side of her dress. Bree's 'fake' outfit is a neon pink strapless dress, and her real outfit is a black strapless tank top with slashes of glow in the dark pink and chartreuse **(it's a shade of yellow-green, if I remember correctly) **fabric paint, with a pair of matching shorts.

Lizzie's 'fake' dress is a long, pale blue dress, and her real outfit is a white mini dress with blue dots, that from a distance looked like dots, but if you looked closely, you would be able to see that it was a bunch of tiny blue outlines of bowls of pasta. Amy's, well... I'm not exactly sure how to explain Amy's outfit. Her 'fake' outfit was a very simple yellow dress, but her real dress, well... it's a gold dress that you can't really explain unless you actually see it******. When I first asked her why she wanted one so... sparkly, she simply grinned and said it was because she wanted to stand out.

"Okay guys, you ready?" Amy called out cheerfully. We all nodded, with similar looks of exitement on our faces. "Alright. Now, this is the plan..."

_**Time skip: 8 PM:**_

I grinned as we walked towards the ballroom. I'm not exactly sure why the academy even HAS a ballroom, but whatever, we are going to party this place up! As we walk into the ballroom, (we were some of the last people to enter) the song suddenly changes. I grin as I can recognize the song starting to play.

_The kisses of the sun - Were sweet I didn't blink_

_I let it in my eyes - Like an exotic drink_

_The radio playing songs - That I have never heard_

_I don't know what to say - Oh not another word_

_Just - la la la la la - It goes around the world_

_Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world_

_Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing _

_La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing_

_La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la _

_Inside an empty room - My inspiration flows_

_Now wait to hear the tune - Around my head it goes_

_The magic melody - You want to sing with me_

_Just la la la la la - the music is the key_

_And now the night is gone - Still it goes on and on_

_So deep inside of me - I long to set it free_

_I don't know what to do - Just can't explain to you_

_I don't know what to say - Oh not another word_

_Just - la la la la la - It goes around the world_

_Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world_

_Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing _

_La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing_

_La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la _

_The kisses of the sun _

_La la la la la - It goes around the world_

_Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world_

_Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing _

_La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing_

_La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la _

_La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la_

_Around - Around - Around the world_

I grin as the song ended and another one begun. We dance for a couple more songs in our 'fake' outfits, before we decide that we could start our master plan. We all walk out of the ballroom into the girls washroom while nobody is looking, take off our 'fake' outfits, and put our masks on. (We didn't have them on earlier.) I grin as I pull out the glitter-filled Gay Ray, made sure it is full, then place it securely inside a small bag.

Once we walked in, Amy turns towards us.

"Okay guys, we need a couple of you to distract the rest of the students while I plug THIS into the stereo." She waves around an iPod and a connector cord. "Hex, Fiona, you'll distract them. Bree, Lizzie, follow me and back me up." Hex and I share a glance as the latter individuals (plus Amy) walk off.

"So... what do we do?" Hex sums up both our thoughts. I think about it for a minute before suddenly thinking of something. It would be risky, but it could work.

"Fuck my fear for dancing in public places. I'm doing it." I walk towards a clear spot on the dance floor. I start dancing the way I am actually capable of doing, gathering many awed stares. I keep on dancing until the song suddenly changes mid-song. I then walk off towards Hex as the new song begins.

_You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda _

_ridiculous._

_So I wrote a song about it, _

_and it goes a little something like this._

_I think I love you more than the_

_Japanese love tentacle porn,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these _

_stereotypes._

_Let's come together and live in this world like a _

_unibrow on an Indian girl,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these _

_stereotypes._

_Check it out now._

_I love those fat Americans. _

_You know they so obnoxious._

_They always eating burgers._

_They always holding shotguns._

_And I love Mexicans._

_The way they mow my lawn._

_They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a _

_condom on._

_Uh huh._

_'Cause that's the way they roll._

_Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose._

_If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy,_

_And they're out of control like a Chinese driver._

_I love the Middle East, but how do they handle_

_Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels._

_I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool,_

_but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya._

_Ya mon._

_And I love them Puerto Ricans,_

_Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,_

_I'm just joking._

_If you didn't know then_

_You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland._

_I think I love you more than the _

_Japanese love tentacle porn,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these _

_stereotypes._

_Let's come together and live in this world like a _

_unibrow on an Indian girl,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these _

_stereotypes._

_Check it out now._

_Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell_

_If you love the Outback_

_redneck Australians,_

_And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude,_

_And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth._

_Mamma mia!_

_And how could anyone hate the French._

_Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits._

_Brazilian girls is what you want,_

_Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk._

_(whistle)_

_I love Africans, but hold up a second._

_National Geographic says they're all butt-nekkid._

_Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?_

_They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose._

_Uh oh! You're all on my checklist,_

_Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast._

_They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,_

_Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis._

_I think I love you more than the _

_Japanese love tentacle porn,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these _

_stereotypes._

_Let's come together and live in this world like a _

_unibrow on an Indian girl,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these _

_stereotypes._

_All together now!_

_I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep._

_I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep._

_I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep._

_I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep._

_I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep._

_They hump sheep_

_They hump sheep_

_They hump sheep_

_They hump sheep..._

_I think I love you more than the _

_Japanese love tentacle porn,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these _

_stereotypes._

_Let's come together and live in this world like a _

_unibrow on an Indian girl,_

_And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these _

_stereotypes._

_Yeah. I'm just playing, you know I love you guys._

_But seriously, don't hump any sheep._

I laugh as people around me start going batshit insane over the new, offensive songs that Amy downloaded onto the stereo's playlist. I see the rest of the group come back over to Hex and I.

"Great. Now, onto the next step." Amy grins at the people around us as she says that. I quickly pull my bag up from off the ground where I left it, and pull the Gay Ray out of the bag.

"You guys ready?" I ask all of them. They all nod with grins on their faces. "Well then. On three... one... two... THREE!" I laugh as we start a riot with our Gay Rays, shooting anyone who came within reach of us. We eventually had to split up though. I grin as I run in the opposite direction of someone, a teenage boy, who got pissed at me. I simply shoot him in the face with the Gay Ray.

Things went like this for a while, until a tall girl with black hair and wearing a flare dress with flame designs shoot past me and grabs my Gay Ray out of my hands, shouting "SORRY!" over her shoulder as she started shooting random people with the Gay Ray. I sighed and decided that I was done with Homecoming, and walked back to my dorm, where I pulled off my outfit, and quickly fell into a dreamless deep sleep.

**AND THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRR! I hope you liked it, and if you have any feedback, leave a review and PM me!**

***- Skort: Mixture between a skirt and a pair of shorts.**

****- Masks and that one dress: These are the links to the images I used;**

** : / / www . elliottsfancydress . ie / eye-masks / fire-blue-eye-mask-fancy-dress-accessory**

** : / / www . polyvore colombina_punta_star_fancy_glitter / thing?id=23783218**

** : / / www . ebay itm / VENETIAN-MASK-Burlesque-Costume-Masquerade-Carnivale-Hot-Pink-Fancy-Dress-Fairy- / 130775298335**

** : / / www . costumeshopper prods / #.UPH6MR2x8g0**

** : / / www . elliottsfancydress . ie / eye-masks / sophie-gold-eye-mask-fancy-dress-accessory**

** : / / www . modcloth shop / dresses / striking-gold-dress**

*****- Gay Ray: Nickname for a pink water blaster.**

**Anyways, besides that, there are OVER 100 REVIEWS! MY. MIND. IS. BLOWN! THAT'S AMAZING! Anyways, until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	16. LE WINNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSS...

**OKAY GUYS! Quick 'lil update here before I start writing the next chapter! These are the winners of the draw!**

**The first winner is... MARIE by CrazyAnimeOtaku198!**

**Her entry form:**

Name : Marie , but you can call me Otaku !

Age: 14

Species: Demigod * don't ask who is my godly parent is I am touchy on this subject*

Physical Description: I am five feet three inches a perfect height for a fan girl of my caliber :3. I have long straight black hair with red highlights. I also have tan skin and brown eyes that are perfect for the puppy look. Also normally I have my nails painted red as you can see I love the color red .

Launguage(s) you speak: I am very fluent in spanish and English. I also know a little Italian and Russian , but only basic phrases such as scuola *school* the italian numbers and the days of the week. For Russian I know basic phares only such as 6pat. Oh also I know japanese I learned how to speak japanese from watching anime.

Language(s) I want to learn: French the language of l'amour, Greek, Mandarin, German, Persian , and Arabic

Pairings you ship: UsUk all the way, Prucan they make an adorable couple, Pruhun admit it they were made for each other, Ameripan :3, Gerita, and finally Spamano!

Parings I hate: Itacest I absolutely hate it ! Belarus and Russia thia pairing scares me, Greece and Japan I don't see this working out :/, Fruk ewww... , and Americest it's just too weird and Canada belongs with prussia !

Fav character: This is soo hard ... I have to say it's between Russia , England , and Canada

Fav color : RED! It's the color of both blood after a Russia attack and l'amour from France

Valuable item: My England and Canada moochi's theu are just so cute and adorable :3

wait do they count as items ? If they don't then I have to say my valuable item item is my cell phone if I don't have it how else will I read fanfiction or watch hetalia episodes during boring classes.

Least favorite character: I would have to say that spot goes to Austria he annoys me a lot! I mean the man's a wuss who can't fight even Hungary and Luchienstein can fight better then him. Also his accent after hearing it for a while it makes me want to choke the life out of him.

**Next, is... Monkey-chan by FunnyMonkeyDance!**

**Her Entry form:**

Name: My name is Genesis Moors but just call me Monkey-chan

Age: I am 16 years old!

Species: Hu-man

Physical Description: I am at the height of 5 feet and 1 inch, man I am short *pout*. I have wavy black waist-length hair that I keep in pigtails. I also have snow-pale skin. I have has long eyelashes and blue eyes, my friends say that I can give a sharp gaze that appears as if I'm looking right through someone and at their true selves, but only when serious. *Silly grin*

Language(s) you speak: I know French, German, Japanese, Spanish, Korean, English, and Swedish! I know a tiny bit of Italian, Welsh, Ukrainian and Tagalog. To tell you the truth I learned all of them only because I think they sound cute and fun to sing! .

Language(s) you want to learn: I really want to know Turkish, Hindi, Portugese, Melayu, Bangla, Greek, Arabic, Romanian, Persian, Vietnamese, Lithuanian, Russian, Telugu, Mandarin, Polish, Indonesian, and Serbian!

Pairings you ship: Spain-kun and Roma-chan are purrfect together! (Don't tell Roma-chan that I call him that!)

Pairings you hate: Greece-kun and Turkey-kun, they should stay fighting over Japan-chan!

Fav. Character: Japan-chan!

Fav. Color: Can you guess…it is BLACK!

Valuble Item: *Happy grin* my guitar and song book, and I'm telling you just because I am mostly smiles means that my songs are happy, *glare* my songs are deep and dark.

Least Fav. Character: I CAN'T HAVE A LEAST FAVORITE that will be to mean!

**And last but not least... Astrophel Carter by TwoSidesOfACrazyCoin!**

**His Form:**

Name: Astrophel Carter

Age: 17

Species:Time Traveler

Physical Description:feminine figure( but he's a dude) with prussian blue eyes and wavy caramel hair

Language(s) you speak: English, German, French

Language(s) you want to learn: Japanese, Polski/Polish and Greek

Pairings you ship:PruCan (OTP), FrUK, USUK ( can't decide between the two dammit) Spamano, LietPol, Gerita, RoChu, anything else that isn't incest.

Pairings you hate: Incest pairings... and... uhm... PruHun and AusPru

Fav. Character: PRUSSIA.

Fav. Color: Prussian Blue or Maple Orange~

Valuable Item:a magic notebook that works like a computer with built in printer that never runs out of ink and it also never runs out of memory and always has a signal( coz it's magic)

Least Fav. Character: that would be... Austria, though he doesn't really hate hate him.

and also, extra class would be...Pranks with ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA! he would also like to see an example of Arts with Boss Spain~!

about personality, he's a bit shy and everyone mistakes him for a girl all the time. just thought you should know~!

**That's all I have to say for now, so until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	17. THE MAGICAL THING CALLED AN UPDATE

**Oh my god, I am SO SORRY. I have been really busy this past... twelve days, and my parents have been stressing over my grades. I mean, c'mon! I'm already an honours student, what more do they want? Anyways, enjoy!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter 13- Too many jokes about the number 69**_

I sigh as I pull myself out of bed yet again, to get myself ready for a long day. Today is the day I get some roommates, and I seriously have come to hate some of the newcomers... I shudder at the thought. I then pull on my outfit for the day, a simple black t-shirt and matching pants, and walk down to the dining hall to look at the board and see who my new roommates are.

I snuck looks of names of other dorms as I saw different names... Maggie, Cameron, Ammy, Hana (I know her, she's in a couple of my classes) Amethyst (Wasn't that a type of gemstone?), Seira, Kethend, Sia, Katy, Naomie (THAT WAS THE PERSON WHO STOLE MY GAY RAY!), Sydney, Holly, Ames... there's a lot of people up there...

I finally reach my dorm number, and see scrawled in blue and gold ink, my new dormmates.

**DORM #: 3sy**

**Fiona Icarus Onix-wing**

**Marie Semidiós Autriche-Haineux**

**Genesis Moors**

**Astrophel Carter**

I brighten a bit when I read the last name, but I STILL can't figure out why someone's last name would be Austria-Hater... (cue anime sweatdrop)

I then decide to walk over to my friends, who are calmly sitting by the round table. Bree is the first person to start the conversation.

"So, who is now going to be in your dorm?" She asks with a curious tone. I sigh as I lean back in my chair.

"Let's see... there's Marie, Genesis, and then that Astrophel kid who I swear is related to John Carter." I grin slightly. "So... who's up for meeting them? I'm pretty sure they've reached my dorm by now." Amy grinned.

"Hell yah! We'll have more recruits for the Super Secret Agency of Super Secret Ninja Stuff!" Amy and I grin as we flash our cards we made.

"What?" Hex gives us a blank look.

"Nothing. Let's just go!" I run towards the stairs. "LAST ONE THERE'S A ROTTEN EGG!" I hear them laughing as they race towards me.

Of course, since I got a headstart, I arrive first. However, as I am just about to open the door, I hear people talking from the other side. Being the person I am, I listen in to their conversation.

"Where is that other dormmate?"

"Oh, you mean Fiona?"

"YES!"

"Did you hear the rumors about her?"

"Huh? No..."

"There were rumors?"

"Yeah. Apparently her old dormmate went missing right before homecoming."

"Oh... is she okay?"

"I dunno, she isn't here yet."

After that line, I decide to open the door. I look at the dormmates now in front of me. Let's see... a really girly dude, an excited girl in black who may or may not be bipolar, and a girl who has probably WAY too much red on... DAMMIT, I'm screwed.

**So... you like the chapter? I hope you do. Now, a question for all of you guys... what's your favourite creature? Fake or Mythical creatures also count! Anyways, I referenced a bunch of OC's, SO BE HAPPY! Until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	18. THE HOODIE OF DOOM

**I'm HOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEE! Anyways, I think I'll update every weekend, and update as much as I can anywhere else. Until laterz, enjoy!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter 14- More info on kidnapping...**_

_**A couple weeks later:**_

"That's it." I stand up as everyone looks towards me. "There's no way we're going to find out more about the frequent kidnappings unless we actually go out there and find out what's going on ourselves. I don't care if you don't follow me, I'm going." There is a huge silence before Astrophel stands up.

"I'll go with you..." Amy grins.

"That settles it. I'm going!" The rest of the group shows their agreement, except for... strangely, Marie. She's really silent the whole time, and doesn't say a word. I decide to lean over and ask her about that.

"What about you, Marie?" She looks up with a confused look on her face, before realization dawned on it.

"Oh, okay. I'll go with you." I smile.

"Thanks. Now let's go and do some investigating!" I run out of the dining hall with a satified look on my face.

A few minutes later, we're all sitting in a circle on my dorm room floor, reviewing the last places some of the missing students were last seen.

"So... the best way for us to find the missing students, is if we split up!" **(Feel free to start yelling at your screen to NOT split up.) **Genesis(We call her Monkey-chan) finishes. I sigh as I lift a hand into the air.

"I'll go with Astrophel..." I walk over to Astrophel and sit down, having made my decision.

"Cool! I'll go with Monkey-chan!" Amy bounces over to Monkey-chan.

"Seems nice. I'll go with Hex." Lizzie stands up and walks over to the wall Hex is leaning on.

"So Bree, guess you get to be with Marie!" Amy grins. Bree simply nods, looking a bit uncertain for some reason.

"I guess that we'll take the third floor's abandoned hallway..." Astrophel whispers to me, and I quickly relay it to the others.

"We'll go and get a head start on that while you guys should just figure out where you'll be searching. Bye!" I wave to the others as Astrophel and I walk out of the dorm.

When we finally reach the hallway, we're glancing nervously at everything. It just seems so... quiet. Unnaturally quiet. I clear my throat to get rid of the creepy silence.

"Why don't we start in that abandoned classroom?" I ask Astrophel. He nods, obviously not wanting to stay out in the open. We walk into the classroom, and get hit by a mushroom cloud of dust. The inside of the room, however, is a lot more interesting. It looks like a classroom from before World War One, and everything is COVERED in dust and cobwebs. I quickly notice a book on one of the desks, and walk over towards it.

"Hey Astrophel. You need to see this." Silence. I turn around to where Astrophel was a couple seconds ago, and see nothing. I turn around, and still, nothing. Nervously, I start to call out Astrophel's name.

"Astrophel... Astrophel... Astrophel? Astro-" I suddenly get cut off when something jumps me. I whip around, only to see It's Astrophel, with a wide-eye look on his face.

"Shh, dude, be quiet. There's someone out there!" He urgently whispers to me, motioning to the door of the classroom. We hide behind one of the bookshelves, and I can't help but close my eyes and start praying. _Oh god, or whoever is watching over us, please save us..._

After feeling safe, I slowly open my eyes, hoping to see Astrophel. However, there is no Astrophel, and I look up to see a tall man in a hoodie with an insane grin on his face, before darkness fills my vision and I lose consciousness.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! You see, kids, this is why you should never split up in horror movies. You'll end up becoming a victim... OF DOOM! IDK why I put the 'OF DOOM' part, it just sounded cool. Haha, I'm so random. Anyways, until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	19. Random Drabble 1

**So... here's a really short chapter meant ENTIRELY for comedic purposes, and because of a comment my friend made about this fanfiction. Gonna type this quickly before going on a Kaitou KID marathon (people who watch Detective Conan should know what I mean) and slack off for the rest of the day. Enjoy!**

**NEXT TIME, ON HAOFFW,**

**YOU WILL EXPERIENCE THE CRUEL MYSTERIES OF SRI LANKA,**

**SEE THE PAIN OF FIONA AND ASTROPHEL,**

**HEAR HOW OUR FAVORITE MAIN CHARACTERS ARE DOING,**

**AND WILL YOU, THE VIEWER, FIND THE SECRET BEHIND THE 2p!s?**

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**

A young girl with brown hair was on the edge of her seat, itching to know more about her favorite Anime.

"I wonder if they're real?... Of course they aren't baka, it's just a TV show!" The girl argued with herself.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"I wonder if we are just an anime in another universe..." Hex drawled lazily. Lizzie gave her a strange look.

"Why would you think something like that?" Lizzie inquired. Hex shrugged.

"Just a thought. Don't pay attention to me."

**END**

**So, what did you think of it? Yes, I know it's short, but I REALLY wanted to get this little drabble off my head so I can watch my show in peace! Anyways, until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	20. New magic, new evil, and DAMN 2p s

**I was just watching a really sad game called To The Moon, and this chapter will most likely be pretty sad compared to most of mine... of course, that doesn't mean it'll just be tear jerkers. There will be lots of other stuff too. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter Fifteen- The Truth can sometimes break you,**_

_**A while later, with the others... (in past tense)**_

"Where are they? They were supposed to have returned an HOUR ago!" Amy complained, looking really bored.

"Maybe... the KIDNAPPER got them! Or maybe... just maybe, the alien from HetaOni found them!" Hex looked up from her book on killing sparkly vampires to speak. Lizzie gave Hex a deadpan look.

"For the latter... probably not. However, the former is highly probable." Lizzie spoke in a grave tone, trying to not break down like the others were. Amy groaned, throwing her hands into the air.

"Let's just go to the place they last were and get over with it!" Having nothing better to do, the others made sounds of agreement, and followed Amy out of the door.

Hex panted as she reached the top of the stairs. How had Astrophel and Fiona CLIMBED them? Anyways, where were they even supposed to go?

"I think that Fiona and Astrophel went into that abandoned classroom, judging by the disturbed dust clumps on the ground." Hex raised an eyebrow at Bree.

"How did you-" Hex paused, realizing something. "Oh right, super-observant witch. Never mind, let's just go in." Bree just grinned.

Amy quickly flung open the doors, creating yet another dust cloud, and strutted calmly into the classroom, Hex and the others nervously behind... well, except for Monkey-chan, but she pretty much is never scared. Hex wandered close to the bookshelves, looking for a cool old book she heard about, when something caught her eye as her breath hitched. She slowly and shakily reached down and picked up the object, a small blue and black pencil, as she turned around to face the others. They immediately looked up at her.

"Well guys, this proves it." Hex began, trying to keep a straigt face. "They were kidnapped."

_**Present time, with Fiona...**_

I groan as I slowly open my eyes, revealing lots of white. Is this heaven? I move a bit, sending pain shooting through my back. Nope, definitely not dead yet. I then sigh as I run my left hand backwards behind me, only to suddenly stop when my hand collides with something COLD and STICKY. Shocked, I slowly turn around, and jolting back when I see Mickey... or, at least, what USED to be Mickey. Her corpse is laying in a strange position on the floor, her eyes are wide, like she was in shock right before she died, and her entire body was without marks... except for the gaping hole in her chest.

"Mickey..." I sigh breathlessly, still in shock. "Who did this to you?" Glancing over to her side, I notice a shining revolver, loaded with... strangely, silver bullets. I reach over to grab it, when a voice echoes from behind me.

"Well well, look what we have here. A girl mourning for a _weak little _counterpart." I whip around and see a girl almost identical to Mickey, only with pitch black wings, blood red eyes, a lot paler, and razer sharp fangs protruding from her mouth.

"What did you do with Mickey?!" I shout at her, wanting answers. She chuckles darkly.

"I simply put her out of her misery. She was physically and emotionally weak, too weak to survive in the real world, so I just made it easier for her." My eyes widen and I shout the first thing I think of.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Her devious grin got wider.

"My name's Mickey, but I would prefer if you called me YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" Without warning, she charges me, fangs bared. I instinctively shoot back, grabbing the revolver as I begin running. My brain decides to let me remember something while I am running, making me look down at the newly aquired revolver in my hand. _Can't you like, kill vampires with silver bullets? _I glance behind me. _Well, she looks as close to a vampire as one can get... here goes nothing. _I suddenly stop and turn around, facing the quickly aproaching vampire, and raise the revolver to roughly the area of her heart. I pull the trigger.

BANG! I drop the gun as the kickback runs through me, squeezing my eyes closed. I wait a minute, expecting the vampire to bite into me at any second. Nothing. I quietly and slowly open my eyes, to see a _dead _vampire on the ground. At least I got revenge on Mickey...

In my shock, I hadn't noticed someone clapping until now. I whip around again, and see the person- no, monster that kidnapped me standing near the door to the room.

"You survived. Good for you. Feel free to leave this room now and visit your friends." He quickly left before I could say anything. With a annoyed look on my face, I glance down at my right hand, noticing a small bruise. _Probably from the force of the kickback._ I then sigh and pick up the revolver, slipping it into my pocket. Even though I don't really use guns (read: this is my first time using one, this is just expeience from playing shooter games), someone else might have a use for it. I then make my way over to the doors.

**What do you think of the scene change so far? You like? Anyways, since it was freezing up where I live (-40 something degrees celcius with the wind chill), I didn't go to school today, letting me write this for you wonderful people. Until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	21. More info on the mysterious kidnapper

**So... As asked by SaySaeri, I shall place a short intergection where the nations make a reappearence! Also, we meet some of the missing students, and find Astrophel! Enjoy!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter Sixteen- But don't let that get you down.**_

_**With the nations:**_

_**NOBODY'S POV**_

England groaned as his head hit the desk. Why couldn't the other nations just get along?

"Because they're nations." A voice squeaked out from behind England. England turned around smiling, knowing who it was.

"Ah, Flying Mint Bunny! There you are!" On the other side of the table, a certain young North America was sending a skeptical look towards him. Edmonton, the micro-nation sitting right next to her, groaned and whispered in her ear.

"It's a magic thing." NA (North America) looked at her with a curious look on her face.

"Does that mean you have magic creatures too, Ms. I'm-so-magical?" Edmonton sighed and leaned back in her chair, deep in thought.

"Well... there's Plot the bunny, Flames the fire breathing kitty, Construct the orange tabby, and then there's all the ice creatures at the Legislature." She then grinned at NA. "Hey Amy. You know about the missing students?" Amy (NA) nodded. "Wanna go bail and play detective?" Amy returned the grin.

"Hell yeah." They high-fived and walked out of the disasterous meeting room.

_**Fiona's POV**_

I sigh as I leave the room, the shock of actually KILLING someone starting to take effect. I then decide to ignore all the whitewashed tiled hallways, and go straight until I reach a room that is most likely a cafeteria of some sort. I raise an eyebrow at the large amount of people in the room. _Did the kidnapper really kidnap that many peo- _I cut off my train of thought as I notice a Astrophel-shaped ball in the corner of the room.

"Astrophel!" I run over to him, and he looks up confused, until he sees me. He then smiles sadly. "What's wrong?" I ask, sitting down right next to him. He looks like he's been trying to hold back tears.

"It's just- I had to KILL someone!" He then hides his face in his knees, trying to hide the tears streaming down his face. This strikes a chord inside of me, and I reach over and pull him into a comforting hug, making little shushing sounds to calm him. He looks at me peculiarly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I blink at the question, slowly thinking over my words before answering.

"You remind me of my brother."

"What happened to him?" He asks with a childish innocence. I silently exhale.

"I haven't seen him since I came here. When my parents got divorced and started fighting over us, I took him and ran away." A look of sad realization slipped onto his face. "Anyways, do you have any idea why there are freaking clones of almost everybody here?" He nods.

"The kidnapper, some guy named Srihan De Silva*, is taking a couple students at a time into that room over there," He nodded toward a door on the other side of the room. "And when they come out, they're kind of... different. Like, besides the fact that they have a clone of themselves." I raise an eyebrow.

"What kind of _different_?" He looks at me.

"That's what I'm going to explain. There clothes usually have changed, almost all of them have weapons, and there is sometimes some weird supenatural side affect. Sometimes it's a new eye color, sometimes it's a height difference, sometimes there's new things that weren't there before, like cat ears and a tail, or wings." I nodded.

"Makes a bit of sense." Suddenly, we hear our names being called in a Sri Lankan accent**. I look over and see Astrophel starting to walk forward.

"Well, guess it's our turn. Wish us luck." I nod and start walking into the room, like the man, now identified as Srihan, instructs us to.

On the inside of the room, all it can really remind me of is all the labs from sci-fi movies. On the sides of the room, there are two weird machines, each with two human-sized capsules, one with a blue door, and one with a neon green one. I chuckle slightly.

"You know, if I make it out of this alive, I'm TOTALLY getting one just so I can push someone named Danny inside.***" Astrophel face-palms.

"Now, go inside blue door." Srihan commands us. We nod stiffly and step inside our blue capsules as the doors close behind us, plunging us into darkness.

The inside is very dark, but it quickly goes away as a light turns on from the ceiling, as if something was char- OH SHIT. I quickly try to close my eyes and brace myself, but my left eye flickers open as huge volts of electricity shoot through my body. Not able to stop myself, I start screaming in pain as it feels like my body is being torn apart. As black spots cloud my vision, I easily cave into them, just wanting to be finished with all this pain.

**So... do you like it? If you want, you can give suggestions about what Astrophel's side effect should be, since I really don't know.**

***- Just some common names I found by searching de web.**

****- If you don't know what that sounds like, search it up on youtube.**

*****- Danny Phantom reference.**

** Anyways, until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	22. EVIL IN EVIL IN ALL LE EVIL I'm random

**I'm back, and here to give you your daily dose of evil! I'm currently making fan-art for the main characters of the fic, so that should be up soon. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter Seventeen- Are you f***ing kidding me, Astry?**_

_**Fiona's POV**_

The first thing I feel is pain. No vision, just pain.

"Ugh... ma tête me fait mal. Qu'est-il arrivé alors que je partais dans les limbes*?" I complain in french, not expecting someone to answer.

"Well, we got 2p!s of ourselves, we had to drag you into this room, and you also got a supenatural effect." LOLWUT? I blink to clear my vision, and notice Astrophel sitting right next to me... with cat ears and a tail.

"What the fuck, Astry?" I ask him, before realizing something. "Wait, supernatural effect?" I immediately begin scanning my eyes across my body, and seeing nothing unusual, I look back to him. "What supernatural effects?" He chuckles lightly at my expense, then pulls out a pocket mirror.

"Here." I look into the mirror, and my eyes widen. One. Of. My. Eyes. Was. Fucking. Rainbows**.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Astry?" He shook his head.

"Nope. Now, wanna meet your 2p! self?" Facepalming, I nod.

"Let's just get this over with." I sighed as I stood up from the small cot I was laying on and yanked open the door, not expecting to be jumped by a silver blur.

"OMG YOU _ACTUALLY _LIVED! I WAS GOING TO BURN YOUR REMAINS IN THE FIRES OF HELL IF YOU DIDN'T SURVIVE!" I blink, trying to digest what the blur, now revealed to be a silver haired and red-eyed version of me yelling.

"Why are you yelling?" I ask her. She cackles insanely.

"I'M NOT YELLING, I'M TALKING IN UPPERCASE LETTERING!" I raise an eyebrow.

"Who told you that?" Her insane grin goes wider.

"I was told... BY MERLIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" I facepalm yet again.

"Well this proves she's my 2p!..." I then peer outside the room and see who I assume is Astrophel's 2p!. Although I can kind of see him as Astrophel's 2p!, he still kind of confuses me.

Where Astrophel has really wavy caramel brown hair and blue eyes, his 2p! has spiky black hair that loosely flows down his back, and bright orange eyes. He was holding a cup of coffee with the words "Fuck all of you, I have myself" and his expression seemed to match it. I sighed as I pulled the silver revolver out of my pocket, forcing it into my 2p!s hands.

"Huh?" She gives me a curious look. I look over at Astrophel, and he seems to be thinking the same thing.

"We need to give you guys names so we aren't calling you magical twin of science, okay?" My 2p! grins, understanding.

"Okay! I'll be Lia пиро!***" I deadpan at her.

"That's... strangely fitting." I then turn to Astrophel's 2p!. "What about you?" He rolls his eyes.

"Zepphyr Sanguis.****" I nod.

"Seems cool. Well, now that we're aquainted... what should we do now?"

**Yes, I gave you that and left. Kill me now.**

***- My head hurts. What the hell happened while I was off in limbo?**

****- foxywolven . deviantart art/She-had-Rainbow-Eyes-26034634 ... Just an example of what it should look like in your minds.**

*****- Pyro in Russian.**

******- Blood in Latin.**

**Until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	23. A short chapter starring NA and Edmonton

**Ugh... my bro is being a (excuse my language) a needy arsehole. Anyways, I got to type this, so enjoy!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter Eighteen- Info on the past**_

_**Edmonton's POV (Past tense)**_

I sighed as I pressed my glasses back onto their perch on my nose. It had been a few hours, and we STILL didn't find any info on our kidnapper while searching through my case files. The only reason I hadn't given up yet, was because Miami would never let us live it down.

"Hey Morgan! I found something!" Amy called out to me.

"What? What did you find?" I practically barrelled across the room to meet her. Amy simply rolled her eyes and tossed a case file labeled Шри Ланка towards me. I caught it with ease, and then began to scan my eyes across it. When I finished reading, however, my face had gone completely pale and my mouth was hanging open.

"It's gotta be him. But, why did he do that?" I spoke, my voice slightly cracking. Amy shrugged.

"Beats me. Now, why don't we go and ask some students if they know anything!" She began to run off, but I grabbed her by the sleeve.

"You might need these." I pressed a pair of glasses onto her face. She blinked.

"When did I take those off?" I smirked.

"When I stole them from your face." Her eyes widened.

"HEY! SO NOT COOL!" She began chasing me, with me laughing like a maniac. Seems like even in bad times, we can have fun, eh? _For now..._ A dark part of my mind whispered. Eh, I'll be fine, dark, don't worry.

**Yes, Edmonton is slightly schizophrenic. And her first name is Morgan. Bitch please. Anyways, I am almost done drawing the first 'group' of main characters, so that's cool, right? Until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	24. Chapter 19 really original, I know

**I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! It's just that I was grounded and couldn't go on my pc. Anyways, I apologize in advance for the content in this chapter, blame it on the shit I was reading. Also, meet my new muse! Say hi, Edmonton.**

**Edmonton: What if I don't want to? Hmmm? Hmmmmm?**

**Me: *deadpans* Just say hi... **

**Edmonton: Fine... Hi people!**

**Me: That's better. Now, enjoy!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter Nineteen- A change of POVs**_

_**Lia's POV**_

I sighed as I hit my head against the wall. Maybe eating all those brownies weren't such a good idea after all... I groaned as I hit my head again, trying to get rid of the sudden tired feeling.

"That's really bad for your head... or maybe just the wall." I heard Zepphyr chuckling behind me. I glared at him, flipping him off.

"Oh, just fuck off." I could practically _feel _his grin. I ignored it, and settled on glaring at the wall, suddenly stopping when I felt a hot breath by my ear.

"But what if I don't want to?" I froze, a blush flitting across my cheeks, unable to respond.

"W-well, I want you to go, so go away!" I pushed him away from me and ran out of the room, not noticing the small smirk on his face.

"Heh, you'll eventually become mine."

_**Hex's POV (Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you?)**_

I groaned as I stumbled through the halls, not bothering to look where I was going... until somebody smashed into me.

"OW!" We both yelled in synch, falling to the ground. I looked up and saw a girl with long blond hair pulled into a ponytail, and a pair of glasses lying crooked on her face, probably from the fall.

"Are you okay?" I asked, reaching a hand out to pull her up. She looked up at me, and grinned sheepishly.

"Yep! After all, the great North America NEVER is not okay!" I blinked.

"You're a nation?" She grinned.

"Yep! Who are you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hex, why?" Her grin grew wider as she stood up, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Well Hex, you are now my new friend!" I blinked confused. Friend?

"Hey N.A! Wait up!" I heard someone calling from down the hall, a brown haired girl looking a couple years younger than North America shouted.

"Will do, Edmonton!" I let my shoulders slump slightly. Why is it that I'm always placed with people WEIRDER than me?

**So, what do you think? Do you like the budding romance? If you want to check the fic I have been reading, here's the link!**

**www . fanfiction s/6603075/1/Consider-Yourselves-Kitties**

**Until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	25. Escape from evil

**Ugh... love sucks. I'm really sorry about not updating lately, but I am very busy in February. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter Twenty- I WANT OUT AKA the chapter of escape plans**_

_**Fiona's POV**_

Astrophel and I are in a very serious discussion about how to escape... at least, until Lia rushes past us, a huge blush on her face. I facepalm.

"I'll take care of her, THEN we can continue this." I sigh as I walk over to Lia, who is curled up in a ball in the corner. "Hey Lia, what's wrong?" She looks up at me, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I-it's just... Zepphyr was like... flirting with me... a-and I kind of like it. I just don't know how to feel!" Her voice is shaking as she starts to quietly cry from frustration. My eyes widen slightly in realization, before a grin breaks out on my face.

"Looks like _someone's _taking the fall." I tell her, my grin growing larger by the second. She glares at me.

"Oh, just fuck off. That's not helping me." I shrug.

"Well, I am in no ways good when it comes to love, but I can tell you this: Go right ahead, be yourself! You should give him a chance."

"But what if he rejects me? What if he's only using me?" Lia practically yells at me. I reach over and pat her back, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry, if he rejects you, you just go after him until he falls for you, and if he's only using you, kick his ass! It's simple." She smiles at me.

"Thanks." I grin.

"Anytime, magical twin." I then walk over to Astrophel. "So... about our conversation..." Astrophel opens his mouth to talk, but then one of the walls literally EXPLODES, sending dust everywhere. When the dust finally cleared, there was a young teenager standing there, laughing.

"And the most dramatic entrance of the day award goes to moi! Thank you, thank you!" She bowed slightly to an imaginary crowd before turning to us, (including Zepphyr who had ran into the room as soon as he heard the explosion) and grabbing my arm, shouts to the rest.

"Come on, or my attempt to get you guys outta here would of failed!" She then rushes off with me in tow, the others following behind. She then suddenly stops when she's about a foot away from the exit, her eyes widening as she stands there frozen. I quickly turn around, just to see _HIM _standing there, holding a gun to her head. She smiles weakly at us.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine. After all, I'm a nation, we can't die..." I blink in realization, before noticing something. If she can't die, then why does she look to be in extreme pain? I stand and think about it until Astrophel comes and grabs my hand gently.

"You heard her, let's go." I sigh and follow him, just wanting to get away from it all.

_**Edmonton's POV**_

I almost made it. I almost saved all of them. But then, HE just had to come and place a gun to my head.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine. After all, I'm a nation, we can't die." At least, that's what they think. When they finally leave, I turn around and glare at HIM.

"Why did you do it, Sri Lanka? Why did you kidnap all these innocent students?" He gave me a dark grin, hiding something... _grief? sadness?_ behind it.

"I'll tell you. I was sick and tired of ALL of you guys ignoring me, treating me like I didn't exist, you guys left me feeling hopeless. So, I decided to make you guys feel the same way." My eyes opened, wide in shock.

"Sri Lanka... that gives you NO reason to kidnap students." Without a word, I slipped out of his grip, and then gave a well placed kick to his groin before leaving.

"You disgust me."

**What did you think? Don't worry, everybody will get their moment of suspense or angst. Anyways, until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	26. I couldn't sleep, have a chapter

**Hello, I updated, now go away. Good night/morning to you too.**

**Edmonton: Since when are you such an asshole?**

**Since I felt like it... and I got sick.**

**Edmonton: ...Oh. Sorry.**

**...Enjoy.**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter Twenty-one: Ugh... I hate going on hiatus.**_

_**Two Days Later... Edmonton's POV**_

"WHAT?!" I winced as I covered my ears.

"Do you SERIOUSLY need to be so loud, Amy? It was an accident! You shouldn't have known about this in the first place!" I retorted, rubbing my aching ears. She glared at me.

"Well, it WOULD have been nice to know my BEST FRIEND is containing A FUCKING DEMON! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I- well..." I tried to think of a decent explanation.

"SEE?! YOU ARE A WEAKLING, WILLIAMS, AND YOU KNOW IT!" I winced at the name as she continued to rant at me, and I attempted to not let tears fall. "YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF WHEN _SHE _WAS SEALED INSIDE YOU! MADE IT EASIER FOR THE REST OF US! NOW WE HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOU GOING AGAINST US!" I felt some tears fall. "I HATE YOU!" I was in shock. My friend had never acted like this, what was up with her? She grabbed me by my throat, suffocating my thirteen year old body. "YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER EXISTED!"

I was crying helplessly now. _Oh god, just please let it end..._

_**A Few Days Later... Fiona's POV**_

I sighed as I walked down the cold halls. Why couldn't my life just be normal? I opened the doors leading to the courtyard, not caring that it was storming outside. I calmly sauntered through the rain, suddenly freezing when I saw... something laying limp on the ground in a pool of blood. _Wait, is that-_

**And the plot of the evilness escalates! Yes, terrible cliffy, I know, but I left you guys hanging long enough! Leave a review stating what the FUCK you think is going on, okay! Until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	27. YES! NEW CHAPTER FTW!

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter 22- Not all is lost... or is it?**_

_**Meanwhile...**_

Edmonton and NA stand, glaring at each other, the former's eyes glowing a deep red. They simultaneously pull out their weapons, a dirk and a backsword respectively, before charging at each other. Their blades clash for a while before a bright light suddenly blinds the entire area.

_**Back to Fiona's POV**_

I sighed as I crouched down to inspect the body. _Poor Sianna, I kind of liked her... _oh well. I then went through a checklist of the dead bodies found so far. _Let's see... Hana's still safe, Riley is off on vacation, Micheline is off doing who knows what, and then there's Holly, Liz, Ammy, Mei-Ling, and Susan... poor them. I do wonder what happened to Candy, though. _I shrugged and walked back inside, sighing.

"Hey Fiona!" I raised my head to look at Amy.

"What is it, Amy?" I asked her.

"Well, we MIGHT have found something interesting. Something you MIGHT want to see..." she chuckled as I deadpanned at her.

"What is it..." I flatly mutter. She grinned and threw her hands into the air.

"ICE CREAM!" She gave me a cheesy look. I smirked.

"Okay, I'll go get some ice cream with you." She smirked deviously as she bounded off. "Don't leave without me!" I ran after her, laughing. _What could she be up to this time..._

**I AM SUCCESSFUL IN WRITING THAT FIGHT SCENE! No seriously, part of the reason it took me so long to update, is the fact that **_**THAT **_**scene was being uncooperative. Anyway, leave a review! Until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	28. Random thing I got dared to write! Enjoy

**Hahaha... this chapter is just a dare one of my friends made me do... enjoy!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Extras- WTF?**_

"Best... class... EVER!" I cheered as I walked up to the table with Hex. Everybody looks at us.

"Why, Fiona?" Lizzie asks me. Hex and I grin, before clapping and forming a rainbow out of nowhere.

"DOUBLE RAINBOW! IMAGINATIONNNN!"

**Yeah... see what I mean? Anyway, until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	29. A light from the Future

**Welp, hello people! Now, I know this chapter doesn't take place in the normal timeline for HAOFFW, but it reveals what happened to Edmonton and NA. Enjoy!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter 23- A look into the future**_

_**Sometime in the future...**_

I smirked as I leaned against the wall, illuminated by the many computer screens in the room.

"Hey Amy," I began. She glanced at me.

"What's up, Fio?" I shrugged slightly.

"I kind of still wish things were the same, and that I didn't need to change my name." She gave me a confused look. "Remember what happened seven years ago? With those students?" She looked down sadly.

"Yeah... we all fell for that trap, even us nations. If those teens hadn't gone and... yeah. The entire world would be doomed. I kind of miss them, though." I smiled softly at her.

"Why do you think I changed my name to Fiona Onix-wing after the event?" She simply rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Your younger brother will always see you as Morgan Williams."

"I know." My eyes were shadowed. "But the old me is gone, and always will be." I then looked up, stepping out of the shadows. "But I do have to admit, annoying the fuck out of Jack*** **about his sexual preferences is a lot of fun! Too bad I have to wait four years until his boy toy is old enough to be shipped with him..." She chuckled as I deflated visibly.

"Speaking of Jack, we should be going over to his place soon." I grinned at her.

"YEAH! Come on, let's go!" I excitedly cheered at her, rushing out of the room. She simply shaked her head, walking after me.

**So, how was the chapter? This kind of ties in with the roleplaying I do with Pachimew! In case you didn't understand, the light that flashed de-aged them, and shortly after the end of this fic, Morgan took up Fiona's name, for a reason I won't reveal.**

***Jack is the pesonification of Greenland, btw.**

**Anyway, because I'm kind of evil, I'm going to start killing people off. Won't tell you who, though! Until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	30. Down an Eye

**Yeah, most of this chapter parody's this. mspfanventures ?s=1351&p=178**

**I read all of it. ALL OF IT. Enjoy!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter 24- A drastic turn of events**_

_**Normal Timeline: Two weeks later- Cafeteria (What? How do you expect me to do a whole school year in one story without doing time skips?)**_

I grinned as I chased Lizzie around the room, laughing the whole way. I then remembered something, and stopped.

"Hey guys!" I hollered over my shoulder as I ran off. "I have to study for something. Catch you later! If I'm not back by lights out, go look for me!"

_**Location- Abandoned third floor hallway**_

I smirked as I walked down the hall towards a certain classroom. This class never failed to astound me, and today was going to be no exception. However, in my trance, I didn't notice the handprint until it was too late.

_**Some time later- Secret room, abandoned third story hallway**_

I blinked as I opened my eyes to complete darkness.

"What the hell is going on?" I tried to call out, before realizing I couldn't. My arms and legs were bound in place by weird shadows. A strange purple light flickered on in front of me, revealing a shadowy figure. It takes a step closer, revealing itself to be a man. He smirked and snapped his fingers, getting rid of the goop covering my mouth.

"What do you want?!" I yelled at him. He simple smirked and walked in a circle around me, gloating about how he managed to capture me and nobody will find me, while I shouted insults at him. He then stopped right in front of me.

"You know," He began. "Your face is looking a little dull there. You could use something there. An eypatch."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" I asked him. He smirked and, pulling a knife out of nowhere, stabbed me in my left eye. He then grinned at my screams of pain, before vanishing... right before my friends burst into the room.

**Yeah... Fiona is now down an eye! Also, making a blueprint/map thing for the school, so I'm labeling what rooms they're in. Until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	31. Easter Special!

**Happy Easter guys, for people who celebrate it! This extra is just an Easter special, so enjoy!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Extra- Easter as a child**_

_**Years in the past- Easter Sunday**_

I grinned as I ran through the halls, grabbing as many eggs as possible. I glanced over at the calender, reading the numbers '1994'. Today was amazing, and there were eggs EVERYWHERE!

"Hey Fiona! Somebody's here to play with you!" I perked up at that, and ran towards the door.

"Who is it, mommy?" She chuckled at my expression.

"It's two of my friends. Say hello, Morgan, Amy." I looked up to see two big kids smiling kindly down at me. I had to smile back.

"Hi Fiona!" The younger one crouched down to shake my hand. The other one just smiled. "So, you wanna go see something?" I nodded. "Well, come on then!" I grinned and followed her.

_**Adria's POV (Fiona's mom)**_

I smiled as my little girl followed Amy and Morgan out the door, remembering how I had met them in the exact same way. I then reached onto the nearby shelf and grabbed the necklace off it. I smiled at the charm on the necklace, two blue and pink dragons intertwining. I never forgot that one day. Never.

**So, did you like the chapter? Leave a review saying what you thought! Well, until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	32. It begins again

**Hey guys, sorry for pulling you off the main storyline for a little bit, but I'm planning on starting a slightly similar story in the crossover section, with one of the main ones being Hetalia. If you can, please go over to my profile and take the poll to tell me what the other main crossover should be! Well, enjoy this little AU... filler thingy! (This is just my excuse to give myself time to figure out how to write the next chappie...)**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Extra- It Begins Again...**_

_**Date: July 5th, 2013, 15:15. Location: Alberta, Canada.**_

I smirked as I printed out the sheets, folding them neatly and placing them in a silver envelope. She'll have no clue what's coming... I cackled as I printed her name clearly on the envelope. 'Violet Hall, Texas, America.' I think she'll enjoy that letter... I grinned as I ran off towards the post office.

_**Date: July 13th, 2013, 13:22. Location: Texas, USA.**_

I sighed as I leaned back in my desk chair. I was bored... why wasn't Angel ON at this time... I then froze as my mom called for me.

"What is it, mom?" I called down the stairs. She passed me a letter. I shrugged and walked back to my room to open it. I curiously looked down at it. It had my name, but also my postal number and all that. (Censored so crazy pedos won't go searching for an imaginary person.) I shrugged and went on to my computer. I felt my eye twitch as Angel suddenly logs on. Oh, so NOW she logs on, AFTER I get the letter. I twitched as I typed to her about the letter, not expecting her response.

_**AD: Umm... about that. That WAS originally a joke... but here's the thing.**_

_**VH: What?**_

_**AD: I got one too.**_

**So, the story is going to start RIGHT after this chapter/extra/thingy. Yeah, so all of you guys, GO TAKE THE POLL! PLEASE! Anyway, until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	33. Charter

**So... the winner of the poll was Rise of The Guardians, with Homestuck as a close second! So, I'm going to quickly write this then get my next story underway. Enjoy!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter 25- It doesn't hurt that much**_

_**About an Hour Later...**_

I winced as Lizzie fussed over me as she stitched my eye closed.

"Are you SURE it doesn't hurt?" She asked me for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Yes, it only hurts a little, Liz..." She sighed and continued to fuss over me. I sent a pleading look towards the others, only getting a smirk or cheesy grin in return. I groaned as I slumped down in Lizzie's grip. _This sucks._

_**Astrophel's POV**_

"So, you guys are kind of like our 2p! selves?" I inquired.

"Kind of, only we're not as murderous." Lia shrugged and leaned against the wall, reading something I swore said 'doujinshi' on it. Zepphyr leaned over and glanced into the book, before leaning back and looking accusingly at Lia, a playful smirk on his face.

"Bennefrost? Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow as she physically deflated.

"Hey! I WILL SAIL MY OWN SHIPS! CHARTER OF RIGHTS AND FREEDOMS*, BITCH!" She then walked out of the room, muffled by the sound of Fiona laughing her ass off.

**Yeah... (So I ship Bennefrost, so what?)**

***Kind of like the Canadian version of the American Constitution.**

**On other terms, I started making a video game! It should be done by the end of the year, so when I'm not uploading new chapters, I'll be working on that game! So, until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	34. Plot twists ahoy!

**This chapter contains a HUGE plot twist, so BE WARNED. Enjoy!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter Twenty Six- A Lie**_

_**Two weeks later**_

It was noon when Marie started talking to us.

"Um... hey guys. I have something I need to tell you..." Automatically, our eyes shifted to her. _'What could be so important that she needs to tell us? She doesn't usually talk that much...' _I thought, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Marie? What's up?" Hex asked as she leaned against her chair at the round table. Marie sighed.

"What if I told you... that this wasn't real." My eyes shot wide open. "This is actually a universe created through a virtual reality system. It was a test, and you guys were the first ones in line, excited to try it out. I went normally, until..." She paused. "A... virus entered the game. He messed with the system, and made it this living hell it appears to be. That's when we stepped in." She motioned to Astrophel, Genesis, and herself. "We entered the game to rescue you guys, since the virus seemed to be targeting you guys the most, but we had no clue what we were in for." I blinked as I realized something.

"What about Lia and Zepphyr?" She glanced away.

"They were... special cases. They were originally supposed to be tests, emotionless non players, but... they were different. They had real emotion, and just... something seems a bit _too_ real about them. Like they truly exist. However, I don't know about that. It just seems to be that way." Lizzie was the next to speak up.

"So... is there a way to leave?" Marie nodded.

"Yes, but first, we need to destroy that virus. It's blocking the exit from this world. My guesses is that we have about a month before the virus strikes again." I heard Amy chuckle from beside me.

"Well, if we only have a month, we better enjoy this!" She cheered. I just smiled and shook my head. _'Here we go again...' _

**And now that THAT is done, I'll do way more detail, like what all the classes are like, give more detail on what they do in between, and all that. We have about thirty chapters left for this story (not including the final battle chapters I plan on doing at the end) so we gotta enjoy this, right? Until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	35. That awkward moment when you update

**Yeah, I got a shiiiiiit ton of tests... and writers block. But I'm back for the time being, so enjoy this future-year chapter!**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter Twenty Seven- Outlooks on the future**_

_**Seven Years Later...**_

Nine pure white rounded capsules stood upon a dirty carpeted floor in the remains of a huge room. The stone walls of the room were colapsed, with burn marks scattered across it, covered with moss and weeds. There were other capsules, yes, but those ones had either been opened already, or were destroyed by the fire. The nine capsules were untouched, though, with flowers growin amidst the dozens of weeds. A clock ticks.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Come on dude, can we go?" A young brunette pleads, bright brown eyes shining from behind the glasses perched on her nose as she tugged on the arm of a young man with fiery red hair. He turned around to face her.

"Why are you wearing glasses, Fio?" Fiona blinked, then glanced down at the glasses. She shrugged.

"I dunno. Why don't you ask the tree ninja?" The redhead deadpanned at her for a few seconds before turning around and yelling in the direction of the nearest tree.

"AMANDA STATURA NORTHAM! GET YER ASS DOWN HERE!" He shouted. A mess of caramel brown hair popped out of the tree.

"Well fuck you, Alistair. Can we just go?" A few seconds later, Amy popped out from behind the tree, and walked over to Fiona, grabbing the glasses off her face. "Thanks for holding this for me."

"Yep." A smirk was the only clear answer. "So Alistair, _can _you drive us?" Fiona asked, raising and eyebrow at him. Alistair grunted.

"Just as long as I don't have to drive ye back, you little buggers." He grumbled, walking over to his blue BMW. Amy smirked.

"I call shotgun!"

"DAMMIT!"

An eye opens, revealing a bright red iris, almost covered by long, pale white hair. The cycle is complete.

**YEAH! This was so much fun to write... Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	36. And let the days begin!

***rolls off bed* AND THE DETAILS BEGIN! Enjoy while I go make myself a cup of lemonade because it is freaking BURNING where I am! (Actually only 20 degrees centigrade, but you get what I mean.)**

**Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers**

_**Chapter Twenty Seven- An Average Day... or not, in their case**_

_**The next morning... 6:45 A.M.**_

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" I heard the alarm clock ringing as I turned over in my bed. _'Seriously, why couldn't we have set the alarm to something FUN to wake up to?!' _I thought, frustrated.

"Somebody get the damn alarm clock." I mumbled, snuggling under my dark green sheets. I heard somebody laugh and then, after a soft click, the alarm stopped. "Thank god. I was starting to get a headache." I pulled myself out of bed onto the pale brown carpet to see Astrophel smirking at me.

"You say that every morning." He commented. I just shrugged.

"That's because it's true." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I call first dibs on the shower." He chuckled and walked towards the washroom. I mimicked his eye roll as soon as he turned his back.

"That's not exactly nice, Fio." I raised an eyebrow at Genesis.

"Hey, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, Monkey-chan." She giggled at me using her nickname.

"Nice pajamas." She pointed towards my neon blue pajamas that were covered in little white music notes. I smirked and glanced at her black tank top and shorts that had the Hetalia logo on them.

"I could say the same for yours." She nodded, and then we both turned towards one of the greatest challenges in the morning. "Ready?"

"Yep." We then approached a certain bed. "On three, okay?" I nodded and we grabbed both sides of the red blanket.

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!" We yelled in sync and pulled the blanket off, pulling Marie off the bed with it.

"What the hell!" She yelled at us. "I hate you two..."

"Love you too, Marie." I smiled. She just sighed and let her hand connect with her forehead.

"Let's just go meet the others once we get dressed, okay?" We both agreed to that and went to our seperate corners of the room.

_**Half an Hour Later**_

I chuckled as I watched Lia and Zepphyr argued. I always found it amusing when Lia lost, even though it felt like _I _was the one losing. I picked up my fork and started eating my eggs, tuning into the rest of the conversation.

"-And then I asked him if he was a serious as Sirius Black."

"...Seriously, Amy?"

"Hey! At least I'm not freaking invisible, Hex!"

"But doesn't that help when st- watching the teachers?" I deadpanned at that and went back to ignoring the conversation. _'I swear, those two can be such idiots some times...' _I glanced at my watch and my eyes widened.

"Guys..." I muttered. No response. "GUYS!"

"What?" Lizzie asked me.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR OUR CLASSES AGAIN!"

_**Block One- Historical Fiction 101**_

As we all filtered into the class, I sighed as I found my spot in the back corner of the room. Once we had all settled in, Japan walked into the room, holding the same novel we had been reading for the past week or so.

"Crass, prease turn to page Three hundred and sixty four in your books." Almost automatically, the entire class pulled the book out. I glanced down at my copy. The Pillars of the Earth had been a good book so far, if not a bit strange in my opinion. I shrugged and turned to the required page, letting myself sink into the world of Ancient England.

**So, two things to say before I finish this chappie. One, would you guys like a sequel to this? I'll make a poll on my profile to get your opinions. And two, OC addition for this story is NOW CLOSED. Well, until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	37. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello there, my fellow readers. I have something important to say. I am not going to be discontinuing my fics, but I shall be putting them on a temporary hiatus. I'm sorry that this has to happen, but my life has been very busy as of late, and I have been suffering from extreme Writers Block. I probably won't be uploading anything for a while, besides the occasional fic, but if that happens I probably won't upload them until they are completed. Well, until I update again, farewell.

-Lia Alcona


End file.
